In The Darkness
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Fletcher tries to protect Olive from Dixon after he finds out that he's been abusing her.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Darkness**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another great story. Now, I know that most of my Folive stories are humorous and has a lot of romance and comedy. This is my first dramatic Folive story. It's very sad and it deals with abuse, but it will also have some romance. In this story, Olive is dating Dixon and she's in an abusive relationship with him. After finding out that Dixon abuses Olive, Fletcher tries to protect her. Hope you enjoy this story, so here it is chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Some people say that love is a magical thing between two people. I thought that I could live in a fairytale romance with the perfect boy with no drama going on. But that is about to change. Ever since I met Dixon, I had my eyes on him and I had a crush on him. I wanted to ask him out on a date but I was afraid to tell him, plus I didn't want to waste my brain capacity on things like love and romance, I learned my lesson from after dating Graham. Dixon and I were perfect, I have finally met the perfect boy and I love him very much. Then, one day something bad happened. I was sitting next to my best friend, Fletcher in the lounge talking to each other while we were going over our math tests.

"I don't believe it." I said.

"What is it?" Asked Fletcher.

"I got another 98%. That's the lowest A you could get." I said freaking out. "My reputation is ruined. Now, I'll have to got to some clown college like Cornell!"

"Hey, my dad went to Cornell." Said Fletcher. "Plus, you look like you're dressed for clown college."

"Shut up, Fletcher." I said as I playfully hit him in the arm and giggled at him. While I Fletcher and I were laughing at each other, I heard someone clearing their throat right behind me. I stopped laughing and when I turned around I see Dixon standing right behind me.

"Oh Dixon, you surprised me." I said.

"I hope I didn't scare you Olive. I was trying to surprise you by covering your eyes with my hand. But, I still need some training." Said Dixon.

"Awww, that's okay Dixon. I know that you're trying to surprise me." I said.

"I have a surprise for you at your room." Said Dixon. I started to smile wide when Dixon said surprise.

"What is it?" I asked looking curious.

"I'm not telling you." Said Dixon. I got up from the couch and I started walking towards the roomavator with Dixon. I turned around and looked at Fletcher. I saw the look of sadness in his face. He really wanted to spend some time with me.

"Fletcher, I'm sorry but I have to go with Dixon. He has something to show me. I hope you understand." I said.

"Hey, I understand. Listen, maybe we can do something sometime, if that's okay." Said Fletcher.

"Sure, that sounds okay." I said as I smiled at him, Fletcher has the most adorable smile on his face. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Said Fletcher as Dixon and I started to walk in to the roomavator to go to my dorm room. I'm so excited to see what surprise that he has for me. After the roomavator stopped at the girls dorm, Dixon and I exited out of there. I felt Dixon's hands covering my eyes as he started leading me to my room so I won't peek. I put my hand on the doorknob and I started to enter my room.

"Okay Olive, are you ready to open your eyes?" Asked Dixon.

"Yes, I am." I said. Dixon uncovered my eyes and when I opened them I see a fruit basket, a cute little teddy bear and a card sitting on my desk. I gasped and smiled at the surprise and gave Dixon a hug. I began to pick up the card and started to read it out loud.

"To my darling Olive, happy three-month anniversary. Love, Dixon." I said. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I started to feel very happy about my gift and my boyfriend. "Oh Dixon, it's the most wonderful gift that you have given me. I love it."

"I'm glad that you love it. I also have another surprise for you." Said Dixon as he began to put his arms around me and slowly move in and began to kiss me. I was caught off guard by the kiss and I wasn't expecting it and when he said "another surprise for me", I suspected that he wants to have sex with me. As he continued to kiss me, Dixon laid me down on my bed and he slowly moved his hand up my pink kitten sweater. Before things went way too far, I moved his hand away and I stopped.

"I can't Dixon." I said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dixon.

"I just can't. I'm too young for sex. I want to wait till it's the right time." I said.

"But tonight's the right time." Said Dixon. "So let's just stop talking and continue."

I started to feel Dixon's grip hurting my arm as he began to squeeze it hard.

"Dixon, let go you're hurting me." I said.

"What's wrong, don't you like me anymore?" Asked Dixon. " I thought you like a guy who's fiery with a bit of a temper."

"Well, I don't so please let go now!" I yelled as he let go of my arm. I started to feel a hard slap hitting the side of my face. I couldn't believe what had happen, Dixon hit me. I didn't do anything wrong and I though that he was nice to me. My face was stinging from pain after Dixon slapped me as I began to feel tears starting run down my face.

"I give you a nice surprise and this is how you repay me, you little bitch!" Yelled Dixon as he threw me on my desk, causing me to hurt my shoulder. Dixon left the room, leaving me all alone as I started crying. I picked up his card and began to rip it into shreds. He hurt me really bad and this was not how I wanted to be treated. I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep and hiding my face so Chyna won't see the bruise. I don't want anyone to find out, I can handle this personally all by myself. But, won't Fletcher suspect something, I can't tell him because Dixon will do something much worse to me. Fletcher's my best friend and I care about him a lot and he cares about me, I don't want to tell him.

**So what did you think? Will Olive tell Fletcher or Chyna? We'll find out next time. Now, I know that some of you are wondering why I made Dixon an evil, abusive boyfriend, I just wanted to try something new and I know that Dixon is OOC and this is my first dramatic Folive fanfic. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you later. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Darkness**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this dramatic story. First off I would like to thank the following people who reviewed this story: Boris Yeltsin, Paul Matthews, kristine2598, Jemmie and antfarmfan. Thank you for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it. Second, it's update time. Let's see what happens when Fletcher worries about Olive. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

It was Tuesday, 6:52 AM. The alarm on my clock rang as I woke up. I got out of my bed and put on my pink fuzzy bunny slippers on my feet as I picked out my clothes to wear today and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and get dressed. I was the first one up right before Chyna, I didn't want her to see the bruise on my face from where Dixon hit me. After I took a quick shower, I put on my white floral shirt, jeans, my blue cardigan and by sky blue flats. I put on some make-up on my face to cover up the bruise so no one would see it. I brushed my teeth and did my hair as I left the bathroom to get my stuff for my first class. I went into the roomavator and sat down by the computer as I studied for my math test. While I was studying for my test, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I began to elbow that person in the stomach. I heard an "ow" coming out of that person's mouth, I got up and turned to look at that person. It was Fletcher.

"Oh my god. Fletcher, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was you." I said apologizing to Fletcher.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Fletcher.

"I said I was sorry." I said.

"That's okay." Said Fletcher as he put his arm around me. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I began to wince in pain. I moved his arm away from me as Fletcher looked at me feeling sad.

"What's wrong?" Asked Fletcher.

"It's nothing." I said rubbing my arm.

"Is it something wrong with your arm? Why are you rubbing it?" Asked Fletcher.

"There's nothing wrong with my arm, okay. I just hurt it that's all." I said.

"You hurt it. What did you do? Hurl a football to hard at Dixon and pulled a muscle? Asked Fletcher. I felt sick to my stomach after hearing Dixon's name coming out of Fletcher's mouth. I started to feel anger rising up as I was getting ready to yell at Fletcher.

"Shut up about Dixon! Just shut up! I don't want to hear about him!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't tease you, so calm down." Said Fletcher.

"Look, I have class to go to. So just leave me alone. I'll see you later." I said as I walked away from Fletcher. I felt so bad about yelling at Fletcher. I just didn't want to tell him. It's for his safety and my safety, if Dixon found out that I told Chyna or Fletcher he'll beat me some more or worse, kill me. If Fletcher found out that Dixon abuses me, Dixon will hurt him. I care about Fletcher so much, I don't want to see him get hurt. Dixon is so manipulative and secretive and I want to leave him. I don't want to be with him anymore or see his face, he is an evil and abusive person. While I was sitting in math class working on my calculus work with Lexi tutoring me. My mind was in another place, I was thinking about Dixon and what he's going to do to me when he sees me. Lexi began to snap her fingers trying to snap me out of it. I went back to reality and looked at Lexi.

"Hey, brainiac. I'm trying to help you out on your math work. You want to get a 100% on your next math test? Pay attention." Said Lexi.

"I'm sorry, Lexi. My mind has been on some thing. Personal problems." I said.

"Really? You can tell me." Said Lexi.

"I can't." I said looking really scared. Lexi started to have a worried look on her face as she saw how afraid I look.

"Why?" Asked Lexi.

"I can't." I said.

"Just tell me. I'll listen. Look, I know that I haven't been nice to you ants lately and I can listen to your problems. So please, tell me." Said Lexi. I was a little scared to tell her but I don't care, I'm going to tell her right now.

"I've been having some boy trouble." I said.

"Boy trouble?" Asked Lexi.

"Yes, Dixon and I are going out on a date and I want to know what he likes." I said.

"Well he's a spy. You two can go out on an amazing dinner date. Also, keep him happy. He'll treat you like a princess." Said Lexi.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" I asked. Lexi smiled and shook her head yes. After class ended, I took Lexi's advice and began to wonder if it's going to work. I want to try to make Dixon happy but I'm afraid of making a big mistake of not keeping him happy. I just don't like being hurt. First Fletcher is worried about me and now Lexi is worried about me. I don't know how long I could go on not telling them.

**(Fletcher's P.O.V)**

There was something strange going on with Olive. All I did this morning was surprised her and all of a sudden she elbowed me in the stomach. She was happy-go-lucky but now she's depressed about something. She's hiding something from me and I don't know what. Maybe Chyna could tell me what's wrong with Olive. I went into the music room and I see Chyna working on a new song.

"Hey Chyna. I would like to talk to you about something." I said.

"Sure, Fletcher." Said Chyna. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about Olive. Have you noticed anything weird about her?" I asked.

"No. I haven't noticed anything weird about her." Said Chyna. "Why?"

"Well, this morning before I went to class I tried to surprise her and she elbowed me. Then I saw he rubbing her arm after I put my arm around her like she was in pain. I also mentioned Dixon's name and yelled at me." I said.

"That's not Olive." Said Chyna. "I thought that she was nice. Why would she yell at you?"

"I don't know. I didn't tease her." I said.

"Look, Fletcher. I'll go talk to Olive. She's my best friend and she tells me everything." Said Chyna.

"Alright. Thanks Chyna." I said. After my conversation with Chyna, I left the music room and entered the roomavator heading towards my dorm room until I bumped into Dixon. When I first saw Dixon, I have secretly never liked him ever since him and Olive dated. To tell you the truth, I was jealous of him dating her. It could've been me dating Olive. I would know that Olive and I would never get together.

"Hello Fletcher, I'm looking for Olive. Have you seen her?" Asked Dixon.

"She might be in her room." I said. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to talk to her about something in private." Said Dixon.

"What is it that you two want to talk about?" I asked.

"None of your concern." Said Dixon as he walked away. Why does he want to talk to Olive? I was still upset from yesterday when Olive hung out with Dixon, I felt so unwanted, like our friendship is drifting away. If this conversation is none of my concern, I would like to know what's going on with my friend. Maybe she should talk to her secret agent boyfriend about what's wrong with her.

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my room working on my math work and not thinking about Dixon. I just want to get him out of my mind, he's so secretive and manipulative. I just want to be alone and juts avoid him. While I was doing my work, I heard a knock on my door as I stopped working and I walked towards the door and when I answered the door Dixon was standing right in front of the door.

**What is Dixon planning on doing to Olive? We'll find out next time. Also don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). I'll see you next time for chapter three when the drama starts. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Darkness**

**Hey everybody. Here's another great chapter of this amazing story. Last time on the story, Olive tries to keep her abuse a secret by not telling her friends about it. Lexi began to care about Olive, that's a first. Fletcher suspects that there's something going on with Olive. And Dixon wants to have a little word with Olive. So today, there's going to be more drama going on and someone is going to find out about Olive's secret. Who could it be? We'll find out today. Here's chapter three, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my room working on my math work and not thinking about Dixon. I just want to get him out of my mind, he's so secretive and manipulative. I just want to be alone and juts avoid him. While I was doing my work, I heard a knock on my door as I stopped working and I walked towards the door and when I answered the door Dixon was standing right in front of the door. My heart began to race faster and I began to think about what he's going to do to me. After what he did to me yesterday, I was not in the mood to talk to him.

"Hi Olive, may I come in?" Asked Dixon.

"No, Dixon. I don't want you to come in and I do not want you to talk to me. Just go away." I said as I took a step back. Dixon entered the room and closed the door behind him as he slowly walked towards me. "What are you deaf?! I said get out!"

"Look Olive, I know that you're upset at me for what I did to you. I should've never put my hands on you and I'm very sorry for trying to force you to have sex with me. I love you and I hope that you forgive me." Said Dixon. I just don't know if I want to forgive him or not I'm afraid that he might hurt me again. You know something, I might as well break up with him right now. I don't ever want to see his face again.

"I'm not going to forgive you because I am breaking up with you. It's over, Dixon. I thought that you cared about me a lot and that you will never lie to me and that you will never hurt me. But instead, you lied to me and you hurt me. You've changed and I guess I should move on and see other people. We're finished, Dixon! Now leave." I said. Dixon went silent for a moment after I stood my ground. I am proud of myself for standing up for myself but I began to sense something bad about to happen to me.

"So, you want to break up?" Asked Dixon.

"Yes." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well, that's great Olive. Maybe you should move on to someone. How about Fletcher? You had your eye on him for a long time. Maybe you thought about having sex with him, you little whore." Said Dixon.

"No. It's not true." I said. Dixon began to punch me right in the face and knocked me down to the ground. I saw a crimson liquid coming from my lip, I was bleeding. Dixon began to kick me in my stomach a couple of times as I began to scream in pain. The pain was unbearable. After beating me up, Dixon pulled me by my hair and grabbed my throat and began choking me.

"You listen here, bitch. If you tell anyone about what I did to you I will kill you. If you tell Fletcher, I'll kill him and you. If you care about him a lot, then I suggest that you stay away from him and don't tell him. You keep that little shit of your life forever." Said Dixon. I began to shake my head yes as Dixon gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me and let go of my neck. I began to gasp for air after her let go I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I hope you understood out conversation. I don't ever want us to break up or have this argument again. And listen here, I don't want to hit you so please don't make me. You're my one and only. You've got to do what's right by me."

After Dixon left my room, I entered the bathroom and began to clean myself off. I wiped the blood from my mouth and fixed my messy blonde hair so Chyna, Lexi, Angus or Fletcher notice what happened to me. I left the bathroom and I started to stare at myself in the mirror. I saw the blood stain on my white shirt, I wanted to change into another shirt right away before I leave out of my room. As I lifted my shirt above my head, I noticed a black and blue bruise forming on my stomach from where Dixon kicked me. When I went over to my drawers to pull out a clean shirt to put on, I heard the door open up and a gasp. I was afraid to see who noticed my bruises. I put on my sweater on me so that person won't see my bruise. I turned to see who it was and it was a girl with wavy black hair with honey blonde highlights who was wearing a cute designer shirt, a black skirt with leggings and designer sneakers. It was my best friend and roommate Chyna.

"What happened to you?" Asked Chyna as she walked towards me.

"Nothing happened." I said.

"Olive, something bad happened to you. You have these marks on you. Did somebody beat you?" Asked Chyna.

"No, I just ran into a door." I lied.

"Olive, you wouldn't walk into a door. That's something that somebody would say when they're…oh god. Tell me it's not true." Said Chyna. I went silent at the moment, I just couldn't tell her. "Did Dixon do this to you?"

"Yes." I said. I began to feel tears streaming down my face, feeling sad and scared at the same time. Chyna started to give me a hug as she tries to comfort me. She's the only friend that I can talk to she's like a sister to me.

"We have to tell Mr. Grundy about what Dixon is doing to you." Said Chyna.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"But Olive…" Said Chyna.

"If I tell anyone that Dixon beats me, he will kill me." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"What about Fletcher?" Asked Chyna.

"I can't tell Fletcher. If Fletcher finds out, he'll go after Dixon and Dixon will kill him. I care so much about Fletcher I don't want him to get hurt. Chyna, I am secretly in love with Fletcher. I know that I tease him all the time and that I hurt him sometimes. I take pleasure in hurting him and I hurt his feelings, I'm always violent to him and now someone is making me feel vulnerable. I'm so scared Chyna. I'm scared of what will happen to me." I said. Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I started to cry. Chyna starts to comfort me as I continue to cry on her shoulder. I just wish that the horror would just go away.

**Poor Olive. Do you think that she will tell Fletcher that Dixon is abusing her and what will his reaction be? We'll find out next time. Also, are you excited about the new Christmas episode "silANT night"? I can't wait to see that episode. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
